Kuroro
|hair= |skin= |family=*Her kittens |weapons= |abilities= |occupation= |team= |affiliation= |anime debut=91 |final act= |manga= |movie= |game= |japanese voice= |english voice=Tarako |imagecat= }} was a twin-tailed cat demon who lived in a human village and was friendly with the children who lived there. History Kuroro was kicked out of the village when a faith healer named Tesso arrived. He told the villagers that the twin tail "invites calamity." Tesso was actually a rat yōkai that wanted Kuroro gone so nothing could stand in his ways when his army of rats would devour everything in the village. A village child named Koume was looking for Kuroro after she left. She was concerned for Kuroro's safety because she knew that she would be giving birth soon. She was met by Shippō and offered to help her look for Kuroro. The two of them encountered Tesso's rats at night and were being pursued by them. Shippō carried Koume away as fast as he could, but the rats caught up with them. Kuroro suddenly stepped in to save them. She was able to hold back the rats single-handedly with her speed and strength. Kuroro led Koume and Shippō to a small cave that she lived in after she was kicked out of the village. They saw Kuroro's three newborn kittens. Koume expressed relief that they were save. She placed a bell around Kuroro and offered to go back to the village with them. Tesso suddenly appeared just outsside the cave after following Koume's scent. Kuroro could sense his yōki and immediately rushed outside to confront him. She hisses at him when he arrived. Tesso was surprised to run into her. He swiped her away with his tail and caused her to hit the cave wall. She was able to get back on her feet. Tesso swiped his tail at her again, but she bit down on it and latched on. She used the momentum from Tesso swinging his tail upward to get her off and scratched him in the face. Tesso then unleashed a blast of energy from his mouth. Kuroro was able to dodge his attack, but it caused Koume, Shippō, and her kittens to be trapped inside the cave. Kuroro found her way towards Inuyasha and the others after they heard the villagers proclaim that she had returned. She led Inuyasha's group to where Shippō and the others were. Shippō was about to confront Tesso when Kuroro and the others arrived. He soon realized that Tessō's body was fake since he didn't have the wound that Kuroro inflicted on his face earlier. Teeso was soon destroyed after his real body was discovered. Kuroro then fainted due to the injuries she sustained from her fight. Koume cradled Kuroro in her arms and thanked her. Kuroro was welcomed back to the village with her kittens. She was reunited with them after being bandaged for her wounds. They were being taken care of by Koume and she promised they will always be together. Personality Kuroro is very caring to others. She is known to have played a lot with children from the village. She immediately protects Koume and Shippō when they are bing pursed by Tesso's rats. She also goes to great lengths to protect her kittens. She is also shown to be intelligent as she rushes towards Inuyasha for his help when Koume, Shippō, and her kittens are trapped inside the cave. Physical description Kuroro looks just like Kirara aside from the fact that Kuroro has black stripes under her eyes, more black markings on the tip of her tails, no stripes on her feet, and her mane is completely black. Powers & Abilities *'Enhanced Speed:' Kuroro demonstrates incredible speed during her battle with Tesso. *'Enhanced Strength:' He physical attacks are shown to be quite effective when she is fight back against Tessō's rats. *'Claws:' Kururo's claws are shown to hurt quite bit after she scratches Tesso. Trivia *Her seiyū is the same as Kirara's. She also voiced Sugar from Rumiko Takahashi's previous series . References de:Kuroro es:Kuroro zh:小花 Category:Anime-exclusive Category:Female Category:Individuals Category:Individuals from the feudal era Category:Parents Category:Yōkai